Goblins and Theatre
by Labyrinth Runner
Summary: Boggy never knew he wanted to be an actor, until one day...


**So here's a momentary update on my life at the moment. My computer has a virus so I can't update my main story for a while because it's saved onto that one (Sorry followers) but I can still write one-shots.**

* * *

I had finally gotten home after a long day at theatre camp. I'm helping out with my local children's theatre's two week Wizard of Oz camp. There are 54 children and the camp goes from 9-4 each day. Needless to say, I'm exhausted by the time I come home. As I walked through the door I was looking forward to crashing on my couch and binge-watching Chopped on Netflix. I had finally collapsed onto my giant comfy couch in my air conditioned living room when I hear a poof. I inwardly groan at the sound of my unexpected, and slightly unwanted visitors. I buried my head in the couch and prayed that I was just hearing things and it would all go away.

But no, instead I hear the tiny shuffle of feet coming towards me and then the eventual tap on my shoulder.

"Abby sleeping?"

I sigh and lift my head up.

"No, Abby is not sleeping. What's up, Boggy?" I say as I sit up.

"King is visiting family and left Kristin in charge. Boggy bored. Kristin doesn't kick us like King does."

I chuckled, "You say that like it's a bad thing."

"Boggy likes being kicked out the window. There's a competition to see who goes farthest. Boggy is winning" the goblin says with a smug smile.

"So you came here to escape boredom?" I ask while trying to suppress a yawn.

"Yesh."

"Well. I have to watch The Wizard of Oz again. I'm doing the show on Saturday and I want to know a bit more about the order of things. Do you want to watch it with me?"

"OOOOH WIZARD?"

"Oh just wait for it," I say with a huge grin.

* * *

So Boggy and I finish watching the movie and start discussing it.

"So what did you think of the Wizard?" I ask.

"Wizard dumb. He didn't know magic. Wizards without magic are not wizards," Boggy grumbled," but songs are catchy."

"Do you...want to learn some of the songs and dances?" I ask,"the kids at the camp I'm working with learned this whole show in two weeks so I can teach you some of the songs and dances."

"YAY!"

* * *

Boggy proved to be a very decent dancer and knocked over the minimal amount of objects, however singing was a little tougher.

"Come on, Boggy. One more time," I encouraged.

"We're off to see the wizard, the wonderful wizard of lies!" _So he still hasn't gotten over that,_ I realize.

I shrug, "Good enough. Why don't you go back home and show Christian what you learned?"

"Okie!" he says and vanished in a puff of smoke.

"FINALLY. I CAN SLEEP!" I exclaim as I run to change clothes and hop into bed. I close my eyes and am out in no time.

* * *

I wake up to the sound of someone clearing their throat. _That's funny. I could've sworn I was in my room,_ I think as I open my eyes to Christian standing over my bed.

"If I close my eyes will you go away?" I ask.

"Unfortunately no. You have presented me with a problem."

"And what might that be?" I ask as I sit up.

"A goblin that sings about lying wizards while skipping around Jareth's castle and knocking into things."

"Oh he's just having a little fun. Besides you were boring him." I shrug.

"I was boring him? How terribly dreadful. I'm sorry that I'm not going to just abuse Jareth's subjects," Christian says sarcastically.

"Anyway... Do you mind? I'm trying to sleep," I say as I motion for him leave.

"So was I, when my nap was rudely interrupted by a singing and dancing goblin."

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?" I moan.

"A place to sleep uninterrupted."

With a sigh I move over and lift up the bedsheets as an invitation. Christian just stares at me confused.

"Well, are you just going to stand there or are you going to join me for a nap?" I ask.

"You can't possibly expect me to take a nap with you."

"Why not? I don't snore," I reply.

"Because."

"Because why?"

"It's improper."

"HAHAHAHA! You've never cared about that before," I remark and I pat the bed next to me, "You know you want to. You look just as tired as I feel."

"Goblins are so tiring. It's like babysitting an army of minions," he says as crawls into bed.

"Or munchkins in my case," I say with a yawn.

"What was that?"

"I'm stage managing the Wizard of Oz with my local children's theatre. There are 54 kids. I love them all dearly, but I am so tired after I come home each day."

"I feel your pain. Your bed is small. We're not going to fit properly unless we spoon."

"So spoon me," I say drowsily. Christian gives me a weird look but still does it.

"Good night, Christian."

"Good night, Abby," he says as he strokes my hair until I fall asleep.


End file.
